


La pratica rende perfetti

by Nelith



Category: Drammatico - Fandom, Introspettivo - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Contenuti forti, M/M, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]Gocce rosse imperlano la pelle candida, sembra quasi un tessuto di seta, l'unica differenza è che il sangue vi scorre sopra e non la impregna. Mi sembra quasi di vedere il flusso assecondare i battiti del cuore, fuoriuscendo dalla ferita in modo irregolare. Temo sia solo una mia impressione, non posso percepire le pulsazioni attraverso il flusso. Purtroppo.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pratica rende perfetti

_Sento la lama scorre sulla carne. I tessuti esercitano una leggera resistenza al taglio, nonostante il filo della lama sia molto affilato. Gocce rosse imperlano la pelle candida, sembra quasi un tessuto di seta, l'unica differenza è che il sangue vi scorre sopra e non la impregna. Mi sembra quasi di vedere il flusso assecondare i battiti del cuore, fuoriuscendo dalla ferita in modo irregolare. Temo sia solo una mia impressione, non posso percepire le pulsazioni attraverso il flusso. Purtroppo._

_Il sangue scorre copioso, le ferite sono profonde. Si allargano grandi pozze cremisi sul pavimento, come oceani oscuri su cui si riflette la fredda luce dei neon che filtrano dalla finestra. Mi piace il buio, le ombre prodotte da una fonte luce non diretta creano un'atmosfera particolare; c'è qualcosa di mistico nelle ombre che danzano sulle pareti e che si riflettono nel sangue. Mi sembra quasi di vederle: piccole e oscure figure che danzano assecondando i battiti del cuore._

_E l'odore. Vogliamo parlare dell'odore? Il profumo metallico del prezioso fluido che abbandona il corpo, mescolato a quello delle deiezioni. C'è qualcosa di antico e di crudo. Un profumo primordiale._

_Ricordo quando mi infastidiva il fatto che si pisciassero addosso. Credevo che rovinasse la mia opera, sporcando il sangue che si raccoglieva sul pavimento. Il sangue aveva un altro aroma, meno dolce, meno vivo. Ho capito che è la paura a rendere tutto così meraviglioso. I loro occhi colmi di panico è una cosa che devo immortalare._

_La delusione di quando non mi guardano, di quella volta che sedai Sander per evitare che se la facesse addosso. Un fallimento duplice che non si ripeterà di nuovo._

_I suoi occhi sono ancora lucidi, resterà cosciente fino alla fine. Una morte dolce. Un sonno che arriverà privo di dolori. Non capirò mai perché piangono tutte le volte. Non sono felici di raggiungere il loro Signore?_

_Strattona le corde. Strattonale quanto vuoi. In questo modo il tuo sguardo sarà ancora più affascinante. Magari sarai tu il mio Capolavoro, mio piccolo spaventato Villads._

_La Polaroid, mi serve. È ancora nello zaino, lontano dal tavolo per evitare che si sporchi di sangue. Mi piace questa macchina fotografica, la preferisco alle più moderne e senz'anima._

_Continua ad agitarsi, ma perde energia e forza, ci siamo quasi. Devo solo trovare il punto adatto per fare la foto; un unico scatto quando la vita se ne va. Magari, un giorno sarò così preciso da riuscire a immortalare l'anima._

_La sedia. Userò la sedia per fotografarlo dall'alto. Una prospettiva diversa questa volta, più lontana e forse, in qualche modo, più vicina._

_Le corde hanno segnato i polsi e le caviglie, altre scie rosse che scorrono sulla carne, ma il sangue che ne esce impregna le costrizioni, scurendosi e perdendo la brillantezza che tanto amo. Che lavoro grossolano. La prossima volta cercherò qualcosa di meno ruvido, magari delle cinghie._

_Il bavaglio però va bene. Il pezzo di stoffa arrotolato è ormai intriso di saliva, ma non ci sono tagli questa volta: bene. Non come quello sciocco di Mikkel che si era quasi segato la bocca continuando ad agitarsi, accelerando la sua fine e rovinando il mio divertimento._

«Guardami Villads.» _i suoi occhi, i suoi splendidi occhi nocciola mi fissano terrorizzati. Magnifico_. «Sei così bello…» _mi piacerebbe sfilarmi i guanti di lattice per sentire il calore della sua pelle svanire un po' alla volta, ma non posso. Questo mondo non è pronto per la mia arte, loro non capirebbero_. «Tu invece comprendi, Villads? No, credo. Non ancora. Ma quando l'ultima goccia di sangue sarà uscita dal tuo corpo allora comprenderai. Ne sono certo, tutti alla fine capiscono.» _Mi piace il modo in cui le lacrime gli scorrono lungo il viso. Vorrei leccarle…_ «Lo sai perché ne sono così sicuro? Perché me lo venite a dire voi. Non vedo l'ora di rivedere anche te _.» i suoi capelli sono sudati. Trema, ma gli occhi iniziano ad appannarsi. Gli occhi! Il divaricatore. Stavo dimenticando una cosa fondamentale!_

«Lo sai? Questi sono opera mia. Una mia piccola creazione che permetterà ai tuoi occhi di restare aperti. Non posso certo lasciare che si chiudano, non credi anche tu? Vedi? Le piccole forcelle si incastreranno tra le palpebre, impedendoti di sbatterle.

«Non agitarti tanto. Non sentirai nulla se farai il bravo. Solo un leggero pizzicore.» _Ha più energia di quanto mi aspettassi. Ottimo. Sapevo di aver fatto una buona scelta._ «Visto? Non hai sentito nulla.» _È bello soffermarsi a osservare la sua impotenza, il modo in cui continua ad agitarsi pensando di avere una possibilità di fuga. Una salvezza. E i suoi occhi, la rabbia che vi leggo è qualcosa di inebriante, anche perché so che alla fine apprezzerà. Verrà a scusarsi proprio come hanno fatto gli altri._ «Non devi avere paura. Andrà tutto bene.»

_C'è qualcosa di sublime nell'osservare il loro viso attraverso l'obbiettivo. Focalizza la tua attenzione solo sul dettaglio che cerchi, escludendo l'esterno e ogni altra cosa che potrebbe distrarti. Le luci esterne disegnano ombre ancora più arcane sul suo viso, come se il tempo si fosse fermato ed esistesse solo il suo volto, illuminato da quel bagliore freddo e spettrale._

_Continua ad agitarsi, sembra quasi che voglia uscire dall'obbiettivo, come se mi volesse impedire di immortalarlo. Perché? Ma l'ho bloccato con troppa cura, non commetto più gli errori che facevo nel primo periodo. La pratica rende perfetti._

_Ormai ci siamo, manca poco. Lo sento. Quando sta per lasciare questo mondo, l'aria della stanza sembra fermarsi, come se trattenesse un respiro per poi liberarlo. Io vivo solo per quel istante di perfezione assoluta. Prima o poi riuscirò a dargli una degna rappresentazione e allora il mondo conoscerà la mia opera._

No. «NO! Cos'hai fatto dannato idiota! I tuoi occhi! I tuoi splendidi occhi ora sono rovinati!» _Le forcelle hanno trapassato la carne! Quello sciocco ha chiuso gli occhi! Il sangue scorre sopra di essi. Imbratta il viso. Rovinato! I_ miei _occhi sono rovinati!_

_Scatterò comunque la foto, devo ricordare il mio insuccesso. Dannato Villads! Eri così bello, adesso sei solo un ammasso di sangue coagulato._

_Gli occhi. Quegli splendidi occhi. Le palpebre li ricoprono stracciate, ora. Il flash dalla macchina fotografica annulla le ombre per un solo istante, ma mi permette di vedere meglio lo sfacelo che TU, dannato imbecille, hai fatto. La mia opera rovinata. Ore di studio meticoloso, appostamenti e caccia andate in malora per colpa tua! E tu cosa fai? Tu ridi! L'ultimo alito di vita che ti è rimasto per cosa lo hai usato? Per un fottutissimo sorriso! Gioisci per aver fatto tutto questo? Per aver distrutto il mio lavoro?_

«Maledetto!» _non sento neppure il peso del tavolo su cui l'ho legato quando lo ribalto. Sono troppo incazzato!_

_Ma devo mantenere il controllo. Ho commesso troppi errori, troppi._

_La mia arte, rovinata._

_Devo raccogliere tutto._

_Devo andarmene._

_Non devo lasciare tracce del mio passaggio._

_Maledetto Villads, rovinare così il mio lavoro!_

_Ho lasciato qualcosa? La Polaroid, le corde che mi sono avanzate, i divaricatori!_

_Faccio fatica a recuperarli, il corpo è schiacciato dal tavolo, ma riesco a strapparli. Credo di aver danneggiato gli occhi, quelli splendidi occhi nocciola, c'è qualcosa di bianco e viscoso sui guanti. Li getterò non appena sarò abbastanza lontano._

_Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, i guanti si attaccano alla maniglia, ma non posso ancora toglierli; meglio la traccia di un guanto insanguinato, che le mie le mie impronte digitali._

_Li sfilo mentre scendo le scale, li infilo uno dentro l'altro rivoltandoli. Devo liberarmene in fretta, ma dove potrei gettarli?_

_Le vie della città sono deserte, è ancora notte fonda: una buona notizia dopo tutto questo sfacelo._

_In lontananza vedo la mia salvezza. Un camion dei rifiuti.  Riesco a raggiungerli prima che inizino l'opera. Getto i guanti. Un cenno della mano, un saluto. Vedo il bidone che si solleva e che svuota il suo contenuto._

_In fondo non è stata una serata così tragica. Ho imparato qualcos'altro. Ho qualcosa su cui lavorare. Il camion mi sorpassa e non posso fare a meno di sorridere._

_Sì, non è andata male. Migliorerò ancora. In fondo, è la pratica che rende perfetti._


End file.
